


The Ring Don't Mean a Thing

by Jekkah



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: Little ficlet based on season seven’s “Contract”.





	

Ross: “Welcome back, Wheeler. You were missed. Tan line on your ring finger.”

Wheeler: “I got engaged.”

Logan: “What? Since when?”

Wheeler: “You'll meet him.”

 

Mike Logan glanced around the darkened squad room. He stood from his desk once he realized that he and his partner were finally alone, having outlasted even Bobby Goren, who seemed determined to make up for lost time during his suspension. Logan walked over to Wheeler's desk. He leaned over her, placing a folder on her keyboard. He breathed in her scent while she stiffened slightly.

“So, tell me, Wheeler,” Logan whispered in her ear, “does this mean, “he tapped her left ring finger, where the tan line taunted him, “that we can no longer do this?” He dipped down and nipped, then kissed, her neck.

“Logan!” she hissed.

He did it again, chuckling. “Relax, we're alone. I checked.”

Wheeler softened, settling just barely against him. “Oh. Well, no.”

“No?”

“No,” she repeated, turning. She smiled at the surprise in his eyes. “This,” she glanced down at her finger, “has nothing to do with anything that you and I do.”

Amused, Logan nodded, standing up. “Well, okay, as long as we have that straightened up.”

Raising an eyebrow, Wheeler continued, “It's just sex, Mike. Damn good sex, but just sex.”

“Right,” he agreed with just a hint of wistfulness in his tone that she caught and questioned with her eyes. Logan waved her off. “So, your place or mine?”

“Yours. Mine still has a layer of dust all over it and that's not the type of dirty that I want to get tonight.”

LOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCILOCI

Wheeler open the door to her apartment without first checking to see who was there. She hadn’t bother to wipe her eyes or change out of the sweats she had put herself in after getting home. At that moment, she honestly could not have cared less who was on the other side.

Or so she thought until she found Logan there. “What are you doing here? Come to gloat?”

Logan frowned as he followed her inside. “Gloat? Why would I gloat?”

“Don’t patronize me, please,” Wheeler huffed, flopping down on the couch. “I know you couldn’t stand him.”

“No, I couldn’t,” he admitted honestly, sitting down next to her. He took her hand in his, holding tight when she tried to pull away. “But I care about you and that’s why I’m here.”

Wheeler put her head on his shoulder. “How could he do this to me? And before you try to blame yourself for pissing off Driver, if Colin hadn’t done the things he’s done, then she wouldn’t have been able to go after him.”

Kissing the top of her head, Logan wrapped his arm around her. “I’m still sorry. And I’m here for anything that you need.”

“I’m pregnant.” Logan froze. “The baby’s Colin’s.”

“I am here for anything that you need.”

Wheeler lifted her head. She grabbed his face and kissed him, pulling only away when she felt his hesitation. “I need this.”

Logan kissed her back. “Are you sure? You’ve never regretted this between the two of us and I don’t want you to start now.”

“I’m sure. You have been the one thing that I’ve always been sure of.” She paused before a look of comprehension overcame her features. “I’ve always been sure of you. Why did it take me so long to see that.”

“Don’t,” Logan ordered, softly. “You’ve been through a lot and you’re about to go through a lot more. Your head is all over the place, especially with you being pregnant. And no, I am absolutely not calling you hormonal.”

Wheeler nodded, though she placed a whisper of a kiss over his lips. “Will you at least come to bed and hold me?”

Logan nodded. “Of course.”

“And maybe stay the next few days to keep the calls away?”

“I can do that, too.”

“And be this baby’s father?”

“Absolutely.”

Wheeler's lips parted, surprised. “I didn’t-”

Logan put a finger to her mouth. “I know you didn’t, but that doesn’t mean I won’t.” He stood and pulled Wheeler up with him. “Come on. Time for pregnant detectives with criminal fiances to get some rest.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

THE END


End file.
